d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is a deity and the D4NK-universe's counterpart to the actor Stefán Karl Stefánsson. History Robbie started as a villain in the town of Lazy Town, constantly trying to capture his nemesis, Sportaflop. After many failed attempts, he finally managed to capture Sportaflop once and for all with one of his inventions. After catching Sportaflop, Robbie harvested Sportaflop's power to ascend to the heavens and become a god. He gained numerous followers who all preached his word for years to come. After years of being around, one day Robbie told his disciples that he was returning to heaven for the foreseeable future. All he left his disciples was a book that documented the major events of the lives of him and his closest disciples. Even thousands of years later, he is still praised and worshiped by many. Spark has gone on to found a church for Robbie, titled the DKK (Dank Kermit Krew, named after Robbie's closest disciple, Kermit.) Relationships Robbie is worshiped by many people as their god. He had many close disciples during his time on earth, including Kermit, Waluigi, and Shrek. Powers and abilities Even prior to becoming a god, Robbie had powers of his own. These include: * The ability to disguise as anything or any one * The ability to create nets and banana peels out of thin air * The ability to create contraptions and devices that seemingly make no logical sense and shouldn't function like they do * The ability to create a replica of himself that sells ice cream After ascending to godhood, Robbie gained a bundle of new abilities that he got from lootboxes. These include: * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Holy fire * Astral-projection * And more D4NK Rumble History Robbie Rotten has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 21st to enter, and eliminated three opponents: Waluigi, Meme "Spooky" Friendo, and Myke The Bleach Salesman. He was eliminated by Nis, and was the 23rd person to be eliminated. Trivia * Robbie made 3 clones of himself before leaving earth, Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie. They mysteriously disappeared in 1869 and have not been seen since. * The real-world Stefán has cancer, and needs your help. Donate to the cause here Quotes "Are you, uh, a real villian?" “Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero?” “Have you ever tried a disguise?” “Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains!” "We are Number One!" "Now listen closely..." "Here's a little lesson, in trickery..." "This is going down in history!" " "If you wanna be a Villain Number One, you have to chase a superhero on the run!" "Just follow my moves, and sneak around... ...be careful not to make a sound, Shh-No, don't touch that!" "Now look at this net, that I just found. When I say go, be ready to throw. Go! Throw it at him, not me! Ugh, let's try something else..." "Now watch and learn, here's the deal. He'll slip and slide on this banana peel! Ha ha ha! *gasp* What are you doing!?" "I'm the master of disguise... ...I can vanish from your eyes!" "I can be in different places, with my many funny faces in disguise." "Sometimes it's so nifty, when I'm really, really shifty in disguise." "It's disguise time!" "It's so easy to deceive you, with me sneaky little tricks! And to make you believe, each character that I pick, hey!" "When you look for me, I'm gone in front of your eyes.. people call me the master of disguise!" "I'm as sneaky as can be... no one's sneakier than me... I can get so sly and loathing, when I dress in other clothing in disguise." "You walk right by me, not knowing that I'm slimy!" "A scary dinosaur, With a loud ferocious roar!" "I'm so glad, or I'm so tricky... even so Saint Nicky!" "When you look for me, I'm gone in front of your eyes. People call me the master of disguise Ha, ha, ha! I'm the master of disguise!" Category:Character Category:DKK